


Burnin’ Up 4 U

by dekumyboyyyy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Galo is a dumbass and Lio is a morosexual, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekumyboyyyy/pseuds/dekumyboyyyy





	Burnin’ Up 4 U

Lio was still getting used to post-burnish life. He got a job with Burning Rescue, and found joy in it. His relationship with Galo was progressing nicely. He had a life, a home, stability. Things he never thought he could have a few months before. 

He was contemplating this when Galo knocked on his door. 

The sight of Galo always made his heart leap a little bit, a familiar part of his soul burned with happiness when he saw that bright blue hair and those fiery eyes. “Hi there.”

“You know what I was thinking about today?” Galo asked, walking in with a pizza box and pressing a soft kiss into the top of Lio’s head, which he knew drove Lio crazy. 

“What?”

“So the promare were alive right? Like they were sentient?”

“Yes?”

“So when we had our first kiss I ate a flame in order to bring you back to life. Do you think it hurt the little promare? Like should I have apologized?”

Lio stared for a moment before taking the pizza box slowly from Galo’s hands. 

Galo stared at the pizza box. 

“You are” Lio started, leaning up till his face was level with Galo’s “an absolute idiot.” He pressed their lips together. 

Galo pulled away first “But Liooo, what if I hurt it?” 

Lio kisses him again, before tugging him towards the bedroom. “Keep taking” He said pushing Galo down on the bed and tugging his shirt over his head.


End file.
